


Jonathan Joestar and the Trolley Witch

by TheGuyWithTheKeyboard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Jojo - Freeform, i ate too much bread in my life, i don't understannnnnnndu this tag system, shennanigans, stupid just stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGuyWithTheKeyboard/pseuds/TheGuyWithTheKeyboard
Summary: The Joestars find themselves at a loss when a strange letter inviting them to a school for witchcraft and wizardry shows up while they're on their quest to stop DIO Over Heaven. Taking up the letters offer the Joestars find themselves wrapped up in a world of magic. shenanigans are to ensue and Hogwarts will probably never be the same again. Set during EoH and Philosophers Stone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi there all, TheGuyWithTheKeyboard(Co-owned account) here just wanted to start off by saying that this is our first fic and major story project, with this in mind we would love to hear constructive criticism and ideas on how to improve the stories we put out along with any ideas on how you would like the story to go.
> 
> with that out of the way, the characters atleast in chapter 1 will be a bit out of character but thats just to get the story rolling, alot of this fic is just going to be Joestar in Hogwarts shennanigans and we hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own Jojo's Bizarre Adventure or Harry Potter both series and all associated with it beong to Hirohiko Araki and J.K Rowling respectively
> 
> "Yare Yare Daze" = Speech
> 
> 'Yare Yare Daze' = Thought
> 
> "Yare Yare Daze" = Writing

Jonathan Joestar and the Trolley Witch

What is 'strange' strange is a great many things; Strange is the feeling or knowledge that something around you is out of the norm, strange is Joseph's hand or Jotaro's hat or hair or whatever, and strange is the current predicament the Joestar lineage found themselves in.

A person can claim many things have been weird or strange throughout their lives, that at some point something out of the ordinary has happened to them or the people around them, but no one I dare think has ever been in the current situation of the Joestar family. Oh, where to begin let's see how about when Jotaro defeated the quasi-immortal DIO or no, how about the event afterwards in which a young Robert E.O Speedwagon a man displaced from time straight from the 1880's showed up in 1989 warning of a greater threat to all of reality.

An initial group including Joseph, Jotaro and Speedwagon set off an a quest through time using the power of a phenomena known as dimensional rifts defeating whatever obstacles came into their path, as they fought and travelled through time they gathered a larger group, one that as of the current time consisted of all allies the JoJo's ever had alongside their respective JoJos. As you can imagine having a force as big as this sounds and being on a quest that could take days at best living arrangements weren't easy to come by, as luck would have it while during a stop over in the Naples Train Station in 2001 the group found a place that they could call home for the meantime a home unlike any other a turtle with a dimension inside of it.

It had been a few days since the find of the turtle dimension, it says a lot for a particular crowd when the thought of living inside a turtle doesn't particularly faze you but that's just the kind of crowd the Joestar lineage was, they had seen things vampires, Aztec men with heliophobia, an incredibly buff vampire who could stop time, a serial killer with a hand fetish and the list goes on.

So why should anything ever faze these bizarre souls?

=Morioh Town-1999=

-Turtle Room-

The Turtle Room stood quietly as the six people inside stood in a circle staring confused and concerned at what seemed to be a thick envelope.

The Turtle Squad as they now affectionately referred to themselves as had been doing a stop over in Morioh Town in 1999, going to do various things such as food and bathroom breaks (something the turtle room desperately needed to cater to) and as such all occupants found themselves outside the room at some point or another so imagine the surprise when an envelope clearly marked with the names of six of their members shows up with absolutely no one to lay claim of having put it there or having seen it appear.

The six stand in the room once again with one question on their minds 'who sent these'.

"Let's just open them STAR-"

"STOP Jotaro we don't know what they are" as Joseph jumps in the way of Jotaro. As Jotaro stares angrily at Joseph the six go back to watching the mysterious letters. They all think the same thing 'what are they where did they come from, do we open them'

"Joseph I'm sure that whatever's in there can't be that bad," Jonathan said

"It just looks like an ordinary letter"

"Jiji" Joseph began "what's not suspicious about this situation, I mean just look at it an envelope addressed to all six of us specifically"

"Admittedly that is a bit odd but-"

"That's not the worst part it's got the location it was sent to" Joseph leant down to get a closer look at the envelope whilst maintaining his distance "let's see

'Mr Jonathan & Joseph Joestar, Mr Jotaro and Ms Jolyne Kujo, Mr Josuke Higashikata and Mr Giorno Giovanna'

'The Room within the Turtle'

'Morioh Town'"

"We shouldn't open it, this could be the work of an enemy stand" Jolyne threw in her 2 cents.

"But it could help us in solving our quest at hand" Giorno tried reasoning

"We should wait for Mr Speedwagon to come back," Joseph said

And so the debate went on, arguments were being thrown back and forth, for and against and it wasn't long for the group to start throwing insults at each other it was amazing no one had started using brute force but all in all the room had been plunged into utter chaos.

It was in the chaos that a rip of paper could be heard, everything went silent all eyes focused on the culprit.

"Jonathan care to explain what you're doing with that envelope in your hand" Joseph rounded on his grandfather

"Well during the arguing I just picked up the letter, and look it's not even dangerous" Jonathan looked hopeful that the people in the room would just let the issue go now that he had opened it by the looks of it Josuke, Jotaro and Giorno were with him on this, the look on Joseph's face suggested otherwise and Jolyne looked impartial.

"This is fine, ok I can see the envelopes not dangerous" Jolyne admitted slowly rationalising the situation "but Jonathan I have a question for you?"

"Yes"

"How the fuck did you pick up the envelope, you're the size of a fucking bull"

And so the group begrudgingly moved on, the Turtle Squad once again reunited in a common goal to read what was in that letter. And so Jonathan unfurled the note and began to read.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"This is already starting off weird I don't trust it" Joseph cut in

"Joseph," Jonathan said slowly, his impatience with his future grandson slowly growing his thoughts somewhere along the line of 'how un-gentleman like of any descendent of mine', not waiting to see if Joseph was going to cut in again Jonathan continued.

"Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore order of merlin, first class, grand sorcerer, chief warlock, supreme mugwump, international federation of wizards"

"Do any of us need to actually say anything about how this is going?"

"I will admit this is a little bizarre even by my standards" many thoughts running through Jonathan's head, 'what in gods name is a mugwump' was the primary one right now but that thought was quickly being overruled by the look Joseph was giving him 'he thinks such a thing as a mugwump is going to stop me from finishing this letter, you haven't won yet Joseph'

"Right everyone let's finish this letter" Jonathan yelled with renewed vigour, as he sped through the rest of the letter.

"Dear Mr Jonathan & Joseph Joestar, Mr Jotaro & Ms Jolyne Kujo, Mr Giorno Giovanna and Mr Josuke Higashikata

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, due to the circumstances of your location a staff member from Hogwarts will give you an equipment and class list upon arrival at The Leaky Cauldron in London, Please see additional parchment for details on how to reach The Leaky Cauldron.

Yours Sincerely

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

"So if I understand this correctly, we're going to go to school and learn about…. Magic?" Jonathan said/questioned as he fished through the envelope to grab the instructions on how to get to this Leaky Cauldron place that was apparently somewhere in London 'are those socks, what on earth are socks doing in an envelope… ah, there's the note I best just leave the socks in there for now'.

"Alright let's find out how to get to this Leaky Cauldron and head on our way"

"Jonathan you can't be serious for one thing we don't know if this is a trap or not, it could be an enemy for all we know" Joseph argued "And second in case we've all forgotten we are trying to take down a vampire with what seems like practical control over reality he could attack us at any time and by going to a school we would just be putting more people in danger"

"But Joseph what if this isn't a trap what if it's actually a way to learn about magic, and you saw what happened when we faced DIO we don't stand a chance at the time being, what if… what if this is something we can learn and use against DIO" Jonathan was not backing down from this fight, he had started this debate and he sure as hell was planning on finishing it.

He looked around the room hopefully, someone would still agree with him, I mean surely someone else found this an exciting prospect but all he saw were conflicted faces Josuke and Jolyne by the looks of it had made up their mind and sided with Joseph while Giorno remained indifferent.

"I'm in" a voice rang out from the silence that had edged its way into the room.

Jonathan was taken back and surprised by who had sided with him it was none other than his great-great-grandson Jotaro.

"You mean it, you actually agree with me?"

"I've remained pretty indifferent to this whole situation and I can see the merits in what the old man is saying-"

"I'M ONLY 19"

"But… you're right this could be a way to beat DIO and The World Over Heaven and that is an opportunity we have to take, and so what if it is a trap, name an obstacle that has stopped a Joestar, that's right none, individually we have surpassed all enemies who have stood before us so together as a family what are a few traps short of DIO gonna do to us?" he looked around the room awaiting a response "Because my guess is that nothing any of DIO's cronies throw at us is going to stop us in the slightest, just step back and look at all our individual achievements, Jonathan, you managed to fight through a horde of vampire zombies mastering the art of hamon along the way, and at the end you bested Dio not once but twice" Jonathan smiled at the thought of what he had indeed accomplished.

"Jiji" Jotaro turned and looked at Joseph "You managed to fight the creators of the stone mask, the cause of all this and when one of them got the upper hand what did you do?, you outwitted him, 'a perfect being', so I don't want you telling any of us that a trap could defeat you" Joseph stared blankly at Jotaro for a few seconds before going into a deep thought "and then there's myself along with yet again, Joseph, we managed to fight through more than a dozen of DIO's disciples and fight DIO himself and in the end despite his ability to stop time itself I won and killed DIO".

The hold that Joseph's vote once held was beginning to wane as more people gained confidence in Jonathan's idea "and as for you three" Jotaro said as he looked at Josuke, Giorno and Jolyne "I'm not one hundred percent sure on your stories, but I am absolutely positive that what you have accomplished is as good if not better than us" the tide was almost completely turned so Jotaro went in for the final push, a solemn look adopted his face "during our respective journeys many of our allies died to get to the end, for me it was my friends Kakyoin, Avdol and Iggy just think back to all the people who got us here and remember..."

MAJOR SPOILER - CHARACTER DEATHS FROM EACH ARC UP UNTIL PART 6

'Danny, Father, Baron Zeppeli' Jonathan thought

'Caesar' Joseph thought an almost depressed look upon his face

'Grandpa, Shigekiyo' Josuke thought

'Abbacchio, Narancia, Buccellati' Giorno reflected on the gang members who had died to find the boss so that he could kill him

'F.F, Weather Report' Jolyne thought ' hopefully no one else will die before I finish off Pucci'.

MAJOR SPOILER END

The group had a sad aura around it as Jotaro started to talk again "...and remember that all of those who died did it for one undenied reason, they did it so that they could stop evil from taking over the world and as cliche as that sounds it's true, so it's our job as Joestar's to do as they died for and find any means possible to get rid of DIO once and for all" and so the final roll had been cast and so the Joestar's now stood looks of admiration on each face in the room as they thought of doing this for the friends and allies who had died to get them there, needless to say, everyone in the room even Joseph the most adamant against the idea was amazed by what Jotaro had just said.

'I had no idea dad could hold a speech like that' Jolyne thought.

'So this is the man who killed dad the first time' Giorno thought a calculating look as he tried to get a read on Jotaro Kujo 'no doubt about it though he's a good man'

"Well I don't like it but Jotaro's right, together there's nothing we can't overcome, I guess I'm in" Joseph had finally succumbed they could all proceed "by the way Jotaro I hope you do these speeches more in the future, with moral like that it's no wonder you beat DIO the first time"

"Don't count on it… Shitty old man"

And so after Jotaro's morale raising speech, anybody who had thought about saying no to going to the Leaky Cauldron had defiantly changed their mind.

"Right so we're all agreed, we're all going to find out how to get there?" Jonathan returned to the head of the conversation ready to read the final note.

"I'm with dad on this I'm defiantly in" Jolyne came forward

"Well if it helps me maintain my Gangstar status, I'm in" Giorno came forward

"I could use a little bit of a break after last year, anymore serial killers show up in Morioh everybody else can deal with it" and finally Josuke

"So we're all agreed," Jolyne asked "we're going to school?"

"We're going to school" They all shouted together.

'Can't believe I had to give a speech just so we could all admit to that'

"Ok everybody, let's find out how to get to the Leaky Cauldron" and so Jonathan read the final note after what seemed like ages of nonsensical debate.

"Due to the rather bizarre circumstances of your location, I have decided to enclose a pair of portkeys to the Leaky Cauldron. A portkey is an object of which once bewitched can teleport the user(s) to a preset location, a room has been booked by the school for you up until the beginning of the school semester, you may use this time to pick up your school supplies, a list of said supplies will be with your designated handler on arrival.

P.S. in order to use a portkey you must simply hold onto it, may I suggest 1 between 3 for your group.

Sincerely

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore"

With the note finished Jonathan once again went to look through the envelope for the aforementioned 'portkey' and upon looking in he knew immediately what the portkey was 'oh...oh I should have guessed, well time to show them to the others' and with that thought Jonathan dumped the remaining contents of the envelope on the table.

"socks, the magical item of which can teleport us to a whole new location is a pair of socks," Jolyne said disbelievingly.

"Uhm...well… Yes" Jonathan responded lamely "how about we split the teams Joseph, Jotaro and I will go first, Giorno, Josuke and Jolyne will follow soon after"

A resounding "ok" went around the room as Joseph and Jotaro stepped up to the first sock.

"Ok are we all ready," Jonathan asked

"Yes" the other two responded

"You know I'm starting to wonder how I could ever have thought this was an enemy," Joseph remarked as his hand reached for the sock. With all 3 people holding the first sock they played the waiting game.

"This better not mess up my hair, do you know how long it took me to do this, this morning," Josuke said, Jotaro began to smirk "you know it wouldn't take much to ruin that hairstyle" and the snide remark hit.

"What the fuck did you just say about my hair, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU JOTARO" Josuke screamed as he went to charge the still smirking Jotaro while Jolyne could be seen holding back laughter behind him, and just before Josuke could reach him Jotaro, Joseph and Jonathan simply disappeared.

The second group waited about five seconds before taking their positions.

"Are we all ready?" Giorno asked

"yep"

"I'm going to fucking kill him once we get there"

The three grabbed the sock and waited before feeling a nauseating pull behind their naval region, and like that, they had all arrived in a small single bed room belonging to none other than The Leaky Cauldron.

Upon the other groups arrival Joseph was rolling on the floor laughing as hard as he could, Jonathan was smiling politely caught between a mix of amusement and wanting to throw up while Jotaro simply stood a smirk still present as he waited to be punched by his enraged uncle and just as he predicted the moment Josuke stood up he locked straight onto Jotaro and charged him.

While this was going on Giorno stood by watching a hint of amusement in his eyes and Jolyne found the nearest convenient pot plant to actually throw up in.

All the proceedings went on for about an hour while the group adjusted to their surroundings Jonathan staring out the window at what was to him a futuristic London trains and cars everywhere, tall buildings made of glass all of this simply amazed him at his side was Joseph who was just as equally amazed at how far the world had come in about 60 years, while the rest of the group sat around waiting for anything to happen and so another 30 minutes passed before a loud knock came from the door.

"That must be the staff member," Jonathan said as he went to open the door, and at the door stood a hulking figure stand at least a foot or two over Jonathan.

"Hello there my name is Hagrid the keeper of keys and groundskeeper at Hogwarts and you must all be the Joestar family," the man now identified as Hagrid said as he smiled politely at all of them.

"OH MY GOD Your massive" Joseph yelled in surprise, Jonathan shook his head at his grandson's manners while Jotaro looked on a bored look on his face and he simply said

"Yare Yare Daze"

-TO BE CONTINUED


	2. To Be Concluded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, just to tide the wait while i finish working on chapter 2, I've decided i would like to work on small chapters that to me don't necessarily warrant their own fic but still got written up, these are to A) give me a break from the main chapter and B) to let everyone know that work is still being done and to keep them reading to the next chapter.
> 
> Not all of these 'Ficlets' 'MiniFics' or whatever you want to call them will be involved with the main story and could be an entirely different category, all of them will involve one of the main categories e.g. JJBA or Harry Potter but may feature a different side category.
> 
> This is one of those Extras, Hope you all enjoy and let me know if you would like these to stay in and like last time Review and let us know what you think, Cheers :).

Extra Chapter 1

January 16th, 1989, DIO's Mansion

Polnareff sat inside the destroyed mansion, his legs not willing to move as he stared out over the expanding city of Cairo as what he saw as the souls of his two former friends began to transcend to the afterlife "Av-Avdol… I-Iggy" he spoke out in surprise as they gave him one last look before drifting away. He sat still, his legs in pain as he abandoned the thought of standing up for the time being instead focusing on the more macabre subject of whether he had just seen what he thought he had "D-did that actually happen or was I just hallucinating" he said aloud his face dropping, a look of depression adorning his face.

Taking one final look around he pushed himself off the ground much to the protest of his legs "well there's no time to be sad now I have to get up those stairs and face DIO once and for all" as he began to move towards the staircase he was interrupted by the sound of footsteps entering the room from the archway behind him, putting himself en garde he spun around to face the potential threat.

"Woohee, whatever happened in here sure did a number on the place" a man said as he stepped through the archway, eyes stopping before he grimaces at the sight of the dead Vanilla Ice, he wore a black leather trench coat, a black fedora atop his head with a rather stern look on his face and if Polnareff had to hazard a guess at the accent he would say American.

"Mr. Polnareff?" the man shouted across the room

"What" Polnareff responded just as puzzled as he was cautious 'who is this man, how does he know my name'

"Are you Jean-Pierre Polnareff?"

"Yeh" Polnareff was only a twitch away from bringing out Silver Chariot

"I've got something for you!" the man again shouted as he began to advance towards Polnareff his hand now reaching into his coat

"Silver-" Polnareff had seen enough and wasn't about to be caught off guard by this stranger

"A letter" the man whipped a letter out of his jacket and like that Polnareff was caught off guard

"A-a letter for me?" Polnareff was just going to play along now thoroughly confused by this whole situation "that's impossible, who the hell are you?"

"Western Union, Cairo branch" the man answered passing off the letter to Polnareff "Actually a bunch of us down at the office were kind of hoping maybe you could shed some light on the subject"

"How could I help?" Polnareff muttered honestly stumped by this entire situation, things really couldn't be as simple they were originally meant to be now could they

"See we've had that envelope in our possession for the past seventy years" the man stepped back a bit and began to rummage through a satchel at his side.

Polnareff looked at the man and then slowly back down to the envelope in his hands, as the man resumed talking "It was given to us with the explicit instructions that it be delivered to a man with your description, answering to the name Polnareff, at this exact location at this exact minute January 16th, 1989" the man stepped towards Polnareff a pen and sheet in his hand probably ready to sign "We had a little bet whether this Polnareff would actually be here - looks like I lost" the man laughed to himself

"Did you say 70 years?" Polnareff questioned as he untied the envelope and pulled out the letter

"70 years 2 months and 12 days to be exact, here could you sign on line 6 please, here you are" handing the clipboard and pen over, Polnareff received both before signing on line 6 and looking towards the bottom of the letter which in cursive script read 'Muhammad Avdol November 4th 1918'.

"It's from Avdol" Polnareff exclaimed as he began reading "Dear Polnareff, if my calculations are correct you will receive this letter shortly after you saw me swallowed by that strange stand. First, let me assure you I am alive and well a german man who found me was kind enough to replace my arms like Mr. Joestars hand 'something about the miracle of german science'. I've been living happily these past eight months in the year 1918. The stand transported me…" Polnareff stopped reading for several moments before exclaiming loudly "1918!" before rereading the bottom of the letter "November 1918" he was overwhelmed with joy as he read this, he had seen enough the past few month that made this situation entirely plausible.

"No wait sir, wait a minute, what's this all about?" the tables had turned the Western Union man was far more confused by the following events, while Polnareff seemingly understood it all

"He's alive! Avdol's alive!, He's in World War 1 BUT HIS ALIVE!" Polnareff was jumping with joy nothing could ruin this moment for him

"Tell me sir, are you alright? do you need any help?" the Western Union guy was increasingly getting more disturbed by the events as he factored in the apparent insane man's elated behaviour and the dead body in the room 'maybe this was a bad idea after all'.

"There's only one group who can help me" Polnareff shouted running towards the stairs flashing a smile back at the delivery man 'but first I have to help them to the best of my ability, and the knowledge that at least one extra person survived this journey is all I need' as he ran to face DIO not just for his own benefit but for the benefit of Avdol, the Joestars, Kakyoin, the memory of Iggy and whoever else DIO sought to harm 'it will end tonight' a huge grin on his face.

TO BE CONCLUDED-

Cue: Last Train to the Future

P.S.: under my opinion do not mix the Last Train Home and the BttF theme, it's not pretty

Cya


	3. Bed-knobs and Broomsticks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, first things first, an apology is in order. It has been 4-5 months since an update and 7 or so since an actual chapter and on my part I am terribly sorry for that. I was on my way out of Year 12 when I last updated and have slowly been procrastinating chapter 2 since, luckily I have finally finished it and am undergoing a gap year while searching for a job. this should hopefully mean chapters are out more regularly but I really shouldn't promise that.
> 
> Anyway hopefully you all enjoy this chapter, it may come off as heavily expositional but it is what it is, Hogwarts action can be expected in 1-2 chapters, with our main boy Harry showing up breifly between.

Chapter 2

Dumbledore sat in his office writing a tailor made letter, one of the few he usually had to make in regards to school enrolment.

'Merlin's beard why are there so many Joestars?' he thought to himself as he finished up writing the names on the front of the envelope. Looking up at the clock in his office he saw that Minerva was probably on her way to owlery to send out the rest of the Hogwarts acceptance letters he would need to be quick in order to reach her before she sent them out, lest he face her wrath for not putting it in before.

"Looking at their location i should probably add a portkey to the leaky cauldron" nodding to himself Dumbledore frantically began to search through his drawers for an item to charm "ah, I'm very sorry dear poppy I appreciate the gesture but I can use these" he quickly grabbed a pair of socks that Madam Pomfrey had knitted him for Christmas the year prior, quickly adding the portkey bewitchment, Dumbledore hastily stuffed the pair of socks into the envelope and wrote down instructions on how to use the portkey 'there they should arrive at the leaky cauldron within the week, I will get Hagrid on standby to take them through Diagon Alley', finally adding the instructions to the envelope's contents Dumbledore ran out of his office.

"MINERVA! I have an urgent last letter" Albus shouted having finally found Professor McGonagall, indeed on her way to the owlery.

"Headmaster how can I help," Minerva asked politely.

"I need you to... to deliver this" Dumbledore said trying to catch his breath

"Albus you do realise you could have just sent Fawkes to deliver it to me" an Avada Kedavra would have stopped dead with the look Dumbledore was sending Minerva at that moment "you're going senile Albus"

"Yes, well thank you for that moment of clairvoyance Minerva, whether that be the case or not will you just deliver this"

" Ok Albus give it to me" reaching for the letter she took note of the front of it 'Mr Jonathan & Joseph Joestar, Mr Jotaro and Ms Jolyne Kujo, Mr Josuke Higashikata and Mr Giorno Giovanna'

'The Room within the Turtle'

'Morioh Town'"

"Albus why? " McGonagall asked confused

"Well did you want to send 6 letters to the same place?" Albus smirking "be quite a burden on the poor owl delivering it don't you think"

"I suppose you're right headmaster, I swear in your old age you're becoming quite the handful"

"I do believe you said that last year Minerva" Dumbledore responded a familiar twinkle in his eyes

"If I did, I should teach divination because I was right" and just like that, the twinkle was gone.

"I'm sorry about Joseph's manners mister… Hagrid, was it?" Jonathan greeted the half-giant stepping to the front of the room.

"Aye, that's my name" he chuckled "but there ain' no need for the formality, polite as it is you can just call me Hagrid you'll be seeing me around the school a lot"

"Alright, Hagrid I will keep that in mind, now it said in the original letter that we would get a school supplies list from you"

"Ah 'course had them ready 'ere somewhere"

Hagrid began to rummage through his coat pockets searching for the supply lists as the Joestars watched in veiled amazement at half the items Hagrid kept in his coat pocket.

"Was..Was that a kettle?"

Hagrid not paying attention to who had said what as he continued his search merely grumbled a response "Never know when you're gonna want some tea."

6 minutes, 2 rubber ducks, a live barn owl and a tin of already warmed baked beans and Hagrid had finally pulled out the list of supplies they all needed.

"All right everybody, first things first" peering down onto the list Hagrid planned out their first trip into Diagon Alley "let's head on down to the alley, and head to get your robes."

Hagrid stepped aside and let the party of six through the door and into the main bar area everybody conversing to themselves on the way down.

"Wonder what's going on with everyone back at the turtle," Giorno asked Jotaro on the way down the hallway "Don't know, don't care just want to get this done and defeat DIO, but hopefully everyone's alright."

Jonathan stared ahead as Jotaro spoke and looked at Joseph on his left "is he always this way or is it only because of what's happening"

"I may know him in the future but right now I've only known him for nearly as long as you" Joseph explained before a mischievous look reached his eyes "I don't know if he's always like this, but I'm gonna change that attitude"

"Ok, then…" Jonathan then left Joseph to his scheming as they left the hallway into the main bar area of the Leaky Cauldron.

Hagrid pointed at a door at the far end of the bar as they arrived at the bottom of the flight of stairs "Jus' this way, all of Yer'" as the Joestars walked towards the door that Hagrid had motioned to stepping around a chair that was in the process of putting itself away for the night.

Hagrid and the group stepped out through the door and into the leaky cauldron's cramped back alley manoeuvring around so that Hagrid could reach the back wall.

"Here we are now" Hagrid stopped at the wall, pulling out an umbrella from his inner coat pocket he pointed it at a degraded set of bricks in the center of the wall and tapping in a motion as if he had done hundreds of times before and for all the Joestars knew he had, and as Hagrid finished tapping the wall the bricks began to turn and fold into themselves forming a gateway "oh my god" Joseph breathed under his breath staring wide-eyed in amazement "And now all of you, Welcome to Diagon Alley" Hagrid exclaimed a smile on his face as he stepped to the side to allow them to fully take in the view.

"Alright, how 'bout we get you started" Hagrid began to look around the various storefronts for their first location "we're going start by getting ya all fitted" Hagrid began to walk down the alley turning his head as he walked "follow me, you can explore tomorrow" and so Hagrid turned back and continued walking.

It was a rather short 2-minute walk down one of the side roads to a store at the very end "Well here we are let's wait outside and let one at a time walk in, first up you." Hagrid pointed at Giorno "in you go lad".

Giorno stepped through the door and looked around the store, there was nothing too spectacular or even magical about the place, at least not on the same level as the alley they had been in previously, just a bunch of robes hanging about "anybody here, I need some service" Giorno looked around peering behind the clothes racks for the owner of the store.

"ah, are you looking for first-year robes?" a man asked as he appeared from a trapdoor behind Giorno.

Spinning around with his fists up and Gold Experience out, he caught sight of the slightly short pudgy wizard a started look adorning his face, putting his fists down he proceeded to apologise to the man "I apologise for scaring you, you startled me is all" composing himself and putting Gold Experience away "anyway yes, me and my friends outside are looking for our first year robes" Giorno responded to the man's initial question.

"All right then, can you do me a favour and stand on this stool here and I'll have you measured in no time" the man lead Giorno onto the stool and began to measure Giorno's sizes, Giorno put his arms up as he was asked to before asking the clerk a question "excuse me if this comes across as rude, but isn't there a magic alternative to the measuring process?"

"On any other night you would be right, but tonight the drawer with the tools was locked before I got here"

"And there isn't an unlocking spell or anything?"

"Course there is, nothing truly impossible in this amazing world of ours, the problem is that I as a squib can not use a lot of the already possible"

Giorno sensing the smallest of mood changes danced as delicately as a Joestar could around the next topic "sorry if yet again this is rude but what exactly is a squib?" The man looked at Giorno taking the final measurement "it's alright lad curiosity of the young isn't something I could ever be angry about" walking out the back for a couple of minutes he came back holding three robes matched up to Giorno's measurements and handed them over to him "now to answer your question before you leave, a squib is simply a magical person with an underdeveloped magical core, people hype it up to be this major thing but it really isn't that bad" he paused "for the most part"

"I see thank you for the information…"

"Billy Waldun"

"Giorno Giovanna"

"It was a pleasure meeting you Giorno" offering his hand to shake "now you go off and have some fun, from what I hear you're in for a wild time at Hogwarts"

Accepting the handshake and grabbing his robes firmly Giorno walked towards the door turning around slightly with a soft smile adorning his face Giorno offered a warm "Grazie" to Billy before exiting the store.

The store was occupied for the next 50 minutes as each Joestar went to get their robes fitted each of them having at least some form of conversation with Billy before they headed on their way to continue their magical shopping spree. The spree continued for another 2 hours as they finally got to the end of the list, barring pets.

"Alrigh' everyone this is my final stop with ya' all for tonight as I have other students I need to pick up"

"it's around 11:30 at night!" Josuke exclaimed 'what person is crazy enough to be that dedicated to school'

"This one's important and he's been incredibly hard to get to" Hagrid responded before entering the store they were in front of. Looking up as they entered each saw the faded gold lettering above the store 'Ollivanders - Makers of fine wands since 382 b.c'.

"Ahh, Hagrid welcome back, a tad late to be running around shopping isn't it" the first sound that made its way to the Joestars ears as they entered the store came from a tall lanky old man with grey hair and misted over eyes. He seemed to stare off into the distance while still maintaining a steady gaze on all of them "had to get this lot sorted before I went to pick up another student, plenty o' owls been up that way yet still no response" Hagrid replied before heading for the door "now you lot listen to Mr Ollivander and I'll see ya all at Hogwarts" and like that Hagrid was gone.

Ollivanders distant eyes suddenly centered in on Jonathan as he moved all the equipment he would need out to the front of the store "you sir, please step forward and onto the stool", doing as he was told Jonathan stood atop the stool, nearly falling off as a tape measure floated by itself besides his body "now why don't you all introduce yourself quickly and we'll get on with this, I am Ollivander maker of the finest wands in the wizarding world, I never forget a wand I've sold" taking a small bow towards the group " Garrick Ollivander at your service" he turned his gaze to Jonathan again "and who are you?"

"Jonathan Joestar, pleased to meet you" Jonathan responded politely, with a nod in response Ollivander changed his gaze to the next person to continue the greetings

"Joestar, Joseph Joestar!" doing a small pose to accompany his eccentric introduction

"Kujo Jotaro" Jotaro responded, his voice plainly saying he wanted to go back and look at the pet shop

"Higishikata Josuke" Josuke gave the common Japanese sign of respect and bowed

"Giorno Giovanna, pleased to make your acquaintance"

"Jolyne Kujo" Jolyne gave a nod of the head in greeting

With greetings seemingly out of the way, Ollivander focused back in on Jonathan "now Jonathan if you could just raise your dominant arm so I may get some measurements" raising his arm the measure did it's job while Ollivander disappeared into the shelves stacked with boxes to get something.

Returning back Ollivander held a long thin box in his hand it's lid removed to reveal the contents, a long smooth 'stick' finely polished and taken care of presenting it to Jonathan took it out and held it the way he presumed correct, seemingly satisfied with the way he held it Ollivander leaped into an explanation of the wand "Hawthorne wood with a Unicorn Hair core, 14 ½ inches and quite yielding, you must have quite an aversion to the dark arts for this wand to take as much of a liking to you, I could tell immediately which wand was for you, quite good for medical spells as well, now give it soft flick".

Jonathan did as told and gently flicked his wrist wand in hand as a gentle dark blue light pulsed from the top, even after all they had seen today none of them could deny their soft awe at the sight "wonderful, a quick and simple choice" Ollivander's voice came as he rested the wand back in the box and put it on the counter until paid for.

Taking note of something Ollivander had said there earlier Joseph voiced what he was fairly sure Jonathan was thinking "what do you mean by the wand took a liking to him?"

"Why it's quite simple young Joseph, you see you should never make the mistake of thinking that you or I chose our wands, for in the end, it is the wand who chooses the wizard, if it senses something in you that it resonates with it will choose you, such as how your grandfather's wand resonated with his gentle and kind but seemingly tough nature"

Joseph stood amazed at the capacity of such a simple piece of wood, how it could hold a power so complex "now Joseph I believe you're next".

And so the process of measuring repeated itself as Ollivander went to find the wand for Joseph, Joseph barely containing his excitement 'this definitely wasn't that bad of an idea after all'.

Coming back again Ollivander handed the wand to Joseph as he did the same Jonathan did "Larch wood with a Dragon Heartstring core 13 ¼ inches but quite brittle, this type of wand tends to favour the courageous and flamboyant and mixed with it's core is quite powerful when used to its full extent, use it wisely"

Joseph grinned as he gave the wand a firm flick as it produced a gentle green glow, before returning it to Ollivander until the end.

"Kujo-san, you're up next" Ollivander called Jotaro to the stool

"Just Jotaro is fine" Jotaro inclined his head in gratitude for the consideration of his culture before regaining his normal composure and stepping on the stool, bringing him his wand Ollivander launched into the information "Pearwood with a Unicorn hair 14 inches and reasonably supple, the wand favours the warm-hearted, generous and wise and has a general distaste for the dark arts, it also remains its new look for quite a time longer than most wand types"

Jotaro followed the trend of flicking his wand (don't read too far into that) and produced a blue/purple light "Josuke-san you're up"

And so the process repeated

"Rowan wood-"

"Nani!" Josuke interrupted Ollivander "did you say Rohan where is he, he might want the money back I knew he hadn't forgotten about the house fire" Josuke began to prepare for 'the encounter' before Ollivander stepped back in "what, no dear boy I said Rowan it is your wands wood type, shall I continue"

"Yes, sorry" Josuke rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin 'course he's not here, how could he be, besides he probably forgot about the house fire since we beat Kira'

Meanwhile in Morioh

Rohan stood near the cafe looking for any sign of the six missing Joestars, the past few days had definitely been rather hectic in search for DIO and now the Joestars, but at least the experience had given him more material for his manga.

Leaving the cafe to return to the rendezvous point they had set up, Rohan stopped in the middle of the road feeling the familiar tickle in his nose before he let out a loud sneeze, just as Old Joseph went running past.

"Rohan, can you stop sneezing and get back to the meeting area, we've got to find them" Joseph yelled as he ran past

"I'll be there in a second Joestar-san" Rohan yelled back wiping his nose before resuming on his way 'nothing could have caused that, that scumbag Josuke must be talking about me' before pausing in his run "that bastard still owes me for that dice game!"

back at Ollivanders

"Rowan wood with a dragon heartstring core 14 ¼ and absolutely Unbending, it favours the pure-hearted and is a very protective wand it will excel in defensive spells when applied but don't let that fool you it can hold it's own in a duel, now go on give it a flick" Ollivander had finally finished his explanation and stepped back to give Josuke room.

Josuke gave the wand a nice firm swish and watched as it produced a deep pink light, "Gureto Daze!" he exclaimed as he handed the wand to Ollivander 'just wait until Okuyasu and Koichi see this'

"Giorno, please"

Giorno stood up to the stool and patiently awaited his wand "here you go, Redwood wood with a Phoenix feather core 12 ¼ inches and quite rigid, this wand is rather unique I must say as it only favours people who are lucky and can steal a victory from a bad situation, that and the core is quite rare and given enough time can become quite powerful, use it very wisely young Giorno"

"Grazie" Giorno said as he took his turn producing the magical glow, giving his wrist a flick, his wand lit up in a bright golden light illuminating those closest to him "quite spectacular, quite spectacular indeed" Ollivander muttered as he placed the wand with the rest on the counter "now young lady, it is your turn"

Jolyne stood confidently on the stool as the measuring tape did its business and Ollivander grabbed her wand from out back, handing it to her he began the final explanation of the night "Hornbeam wood quite like myself actually, with a unicorn hair core 12 ¼ inches and quite rigid, young lady you are quite lucky as you can never expect this wand to turn against you, it favours those with a vision and once it aligns with your ideals it stays that way, best of luck in your future with this wand"

"Thank you very much," Jolyne said as she stepped off the stool and gave a wand a wave, the wand lit up in a bright white glow before fading. Jolyne gave the wand to Ollivander and joined the others as Jonathan went up to pay for all of them.

"That will be 42 Galleons thank you" Ollivander put all the wands in order as he tallied up the final price

"Galleons, that's the golden ones correct?" Jonathan asked as he pulled the assorted coins out of the pouch Hagrid left them

"That's correct, sickles are the silver ones and knuts are the bronze coins" Ollivander offered advice as he accepted the pay and left them all to pick up their wands "enjoy Hogwarts, I expect great things from all of you, great things"

"Thank you very much Mr Ollivander," Jonathan said, and so he and the others walked out the door. Just before Joseph walked out the door, however, he turned around and faced Ollivander "Hey, Old man how did you know about grandfather back there?"

"I know a great many things Joseph, stranger people have walked into my store"

And with that Joseph was ushered out of the store to join the other five.

"Who could possibly be stranger than me?" Joseph muttered as they started heading back to the Leaky Cauldron to call it a night "well, Jotaro naturally"

"What old man?"

"Nothing Jotaroni" Joseph paused for a moment "AND I'M NOT OLD!"

They had all made it back to their room in the Leaky Cauldron and had successfully worn out the concept of magic with their excited chatter on the way back. The group all moved around the room sitting where they found comfort before their conversation moved to a more close to home topic.

"So, we all kind of have an idea, but how did each of you beat your enemy?" Jolyne asked the group from her chair in the corner "I just figured it might be interesting to know, you know?"

"I'm also interested in how we all beat our enemies" Giorno nodded his head in agreement

"Ok, I'm down, who wants to go first" Josuke joined in, he was interested to see how Jotaro and his dad had won their battles.

"Being the oldest in the lineage, I guess I'll go first" Jonathan offered as he made himself even more comfortable and prepared to tell his tale as everyone else moved closer to hear.

"Dio and I were brothers you see, his father had apparently saved my father from a horrible carriage accident that claimed the life of my mother and nearly mine and my fathers had Mr Brando not shown up, in recognition of this act my father offered any favour toward Dario should he need help"

"Biggest mistake ever I'd assume…" Josuke muttered

"Biggest mistake ever" Jotaro affirmed as they let Jonathan continue talking

"Well it wasn't all that bad, I mean I doubt without Dio's interference I would have such a great lineage following me" Jonathan smiled at his legacy as he continued "anyway back on topic, Dio first moved in when I was 12 and in true Dio fashion decided that he was to be 'top dog' and that my life was to be a living hell in which I could never return, but I got stronger and retaliated and I guess this pushed him too far as after quite an ordeal involving my father and poison I caught him out and he proceeded to as he said it 'transcend his humanity' and he became a creature I would have deemed unstoppable."

Giorno who had never truly heard about his father was in quite a bit of turmoil as to what to think, on one hand he respected Jonathan as the tale went on and on the other he was beginning to question why he still had this man, his father's picture in his wallet, deciding to focus on his father later Giorno tuned back into what he presumed was the end of Jonathan's story.

"So as I threw all of my will and energy into one last punch Dio attempted to freeze my arms again but I managed to break past and penetrated straight through Dio's chest last I saw of him was his body disintegrating, but apparently that didn't work given current circumstances" Jonathan finished with a somewhat sad chuckle as he looked around at his family "but like I said at least you guys came out of this"

"Say, grandpa, where were you when this all started?" Joseph asked

"Actually, I was just about to go on my honeymoon" Jonathan smiled and gave a happier laugh this time "really hope it goes well"

"Don't worry, I'm sure it will" Joseph assured a smile on his face, a fake smile but a smile none the less 'Grandpa seems really happy about this I'm not going to ruin this for him', Jotaro being the only other person to know the circumstances behind Jonathans death caught on and decided to remain silent.

"So Joseph you're next" Jonathan moved the baton on to the next in line

"I'm going to let Jotaro have this one I'll go last"

"If you're sure ok Jotaro you're up"

Jotaro looked at Joseph suspiciously but decided arguing with the old man would probably be futile, it was hard enough when he actually was an old man being young just made him worse. "Yare Yare- alright well my journey started with grandpa over there coming to get me out of jail"

"What were you in jail for Kujo-san?" Giorno asked, while Jotaro seemed grumpy he didn't feel the type to be in jail

"Yeah, dad, what were you in jail for?" Jolyne looked at her dad never knowing he had been in jail 'I swear if jail is somehow a genetic thing for this family' Jolyne thought bitterly

"I beat up a few street punks, funnily enough mum thought I killed them, but that's mum for you" Jotaro reminisced, he actually hadn't had a chance to see his mother yet "anyway I decided to stay in jail for the safety of others, I thought I had been possessed by an evil spirit, but as I would later find out it was my stand 'Star Platinum' being awakened thanks to DIO's reawakening, long story short DIO's reawakening meant everyone in the family alive at the time got stands and my mother apparently didn't have the willpower to sustain it"

Josuke gave a shudder as he thought of when he awakened his stand "not a pleasant experience at all, I can assure all of you" everyone was looking at him "ehh, sorry just a bad memory, carry on Jotaro-san" Josuke smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Jotaro took the cue and continued "My mother would have died so in order to save her we had to kill DIO, grandpa and his friend Abdul eventually got me out of the cell and we proceeded to head around the world to get to Egypt where DIO was hiding, along the way we met Kakyoin, Polnareff and Iggy, we fought a lot of DIO's disciples but in the end I found him and beat the shit out of him"

"No offence Jotaro, but given how he is now how did you beat him?" Joseph was perplexed by this situation, while Jotaro did seem like a capable young man DIO was nigh invincible.

"When I fought him in my battle, he only had the ability to stop time, I soon found out I also had the ability to stop time thanks to us having the same type of stand and beat him up until he exploded, we burnt the rest of his remains in the sun and then went on our way, you and I were leaving to go back to Japan when Speedwagon showed up and now we're here" Jotaro finished and looked at Josuke "you're next"

"Sorry Jotaro-san, I'm getting tired, maybe some other time" Josuke's statement must have hit home as soon most people in the room were yawning and ready to sleep

"All right, anyone else?" Jonathan asked, seeing Giorno and Jolyne shake their heads he turned to Joseph "you want to tell yours?"

"Sure" Joseph smiled

"Alright how short do you think you can make this" Jonathan asked

"Pretty short, you ready?" Joseph asked looking at everyone, seeing nods he started "My opponent was Kars a pillar man the makers of the stone mask used to turn DIO into a vampire, he had become the ultimate being, he had complete control over nature, nothing on earth could stop him, I even tried burning him alive in a volcano's lava, he grew a shell and survived, so I did the one thing I could to beat him… I launched him into outer space using the volcano's eruption"

"There's no way you could have done that even with your stand" Jotaro looked unamused

"Oh no, that's the complete truth using hamon and an on the fly plan I sent Kars into outer space by causing a volcano to erupt" Joseph grinned everyone looked so confused, they needed more context.

"T-that's just crazy h-how could you have possibly planned that" Josuke was at just as big a loss as Jotaro "Y-you did plan it all, right?"

"Of course I did Josuke, every last bit and if I do say so myself it went down like clockwork" Joseph couldn't show any more joy at the confusion he was inflicting 'well that's not completely true but anything to confuse them more'

"Oh and one last thing, I was legally dead for a while you can find my gravestone in new york"

With that final nail in the proverbial coffin Jotaro stood up muttered a good night and went to bed everyone following suit, Joseph had done it Joseph had confused them all and he couldn't be happier.

"Joseph get out of my bed"

"But Jotaro there's only five and the rest have been taken"

"I don't care go sleep with Jonathan or something, he'll tolerate you more"

"Alright"

"Hey no, wait bring back my blanket, I'm going to kill you, Joseph"

When Jotaro looked over Joseph had already fallen asleep coated in two blankets as he and Jonathan eclipsed the size of their bed.

"Ah, fine bastard"

Jotaro then proceeded to use Star Platinum to steal Josuke's blanket and the cycle continued.

-To Be Continued


End file.
